Renesmee, Book 1, Red Dot
by Books are a treasure
Summary: Renesmee turns out to have Bella's luck. She is chased by a group of vampires who want to kill her. They are even a danger to her family. One of the vampires hunting her tries to help her and teaches her how to fight. But will Renesmee's half vampire side be strong enough to defend herself against her enemies?
1. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. And in repect for her, I have not changed any of the details she put in her Twilight books but I added my own thoughts to those ideas.

I hope you enjoy my story. I know this chapter is short but I am assuring you, the chapters are going to be much longer in the future. I would also _love _it if you review or comment, please.

_**Getting Ready**_

**Ever since I was born, I have always expressed a feeling to every event that came up. When I woke up this morning it was different. I felt emotionless. Although I knew I was ready, I couldn't find the tiniest bit of excitement within me.**

**My parents told me that the first day of school would be unpredictable and that it made everyone apprehensive especially for me - considering I'm immortal. If it wasn't for my desire of being a nurse or a doctor and work with Carlisle, I wouldn't have gotten to go to school from the first place. **

**As soon as I got ready, - which only took a few seconds - I went down the hall with an outraging speed that the sounds of my footsteps were like an echo behind me.**

"**Ready," I said with a somewhat hopeful smile on my face.**

"**Nessie, how many times have I told you not to run in the house?" cried Mom drastically.  
"Sorry," I said in an apologetic tone. But I honestly didn't get the idea. It was probably because I was a bit clumsy when I didn't pay attention to my movements, but it only happened rarely. **

"**Come on, let's get you to school," said Dad this time, with a hint of a smug smile on his lips. Of course he read my thoughts. **

**When we got to the garage at the other house, we found Rosalie stretching out in her recently cleaned red car. She opened the passenger door for me as we entered the garage.**

"**Hop in, Nessie," she said with the same smile I gave to Mom this morning.**

"**I thought we agreed that _I _would be the one driving her today" Mom seemed to be starting the fight this time. And from there it began. Mom and Rosalie kept discussing this ever since it was decided that I would go to high school.**

"**It's okay, Mom, she can drive me there for today and then you'll drive me to school everyday after that. You can also ride with us on our way there. I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you, Rosalie?" I tried to break their disagreement because I was sure starting my day this way wouldn't help me in any way.**

"**Of course not," said Rosalie with a tone similar to sarcasm but pleasing enough.**

**Just when I was about to get in the car, Alice swayed hurriedly into the room. Whatever this day was about to bring me it was sure going to be overwhelming. Good thing Dad wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts at school.**

**Dad chuckled.**

"**What's up Alice?" It had only been a second between my question and her arrival.**

"**I was just checking to see if you were wearing the right clothes for the event and I was right, you obviously didn't make a good choice." Her accusation wasn't going to make this day any less abstract either.**

** "What is wrong with what I'm wearing, Alice?" I said as I stared down at my simple clothes (a coffee-brown, long-sleeved shirt with a rectangular neck cut and small ribbon tied laces at each end of either side of the shirt, dark blue skinny but comfortable jeans, and my designer low-heeled boots.) Although they looked classy, they weren't as high-fashioned as most of my other clothes that Alice and Rosalie got me, but after all I was only going to school. "Besides, who cares about how I look anyway?" I never have really showed interest in what I was wearing as long as it was clean and appropriate but I still liked fashion especially since I got to dress up Mom on special occasions instead of Alice and Rosalie which she _much_ preferred. **

** "It doesn't show your uniqueness, Nessie." She wasn't going to give up that easily.**

** I rolled my eyes at her. "Does it really matter that much." I said while I put my hand on her shoulder and by then I was sure she wouldn't resist my _persuasion._ **

** "You are so much like your mother." She cried, not willing to admit that she gave up.**

** "I know," I shot a glance at Mom with a confident smile. She was already in the car with Dad next to her on the couch. Her answering smile was sheepish but comforting.**

** "I'm waiting and we gotta go, school starts in forty seven minutes." Rosalie was starting to lose her patience.**

** I went into the car and closed the door behind me. I said "Bye" to Alice as I was putting my seat belt on.**

** "You don't have to worry about that." Rosalie was fixing the mirror at the same time she said that. I still put it on just for formality. **

** "Have fun," Emmet told me, leaning over the wall by the garage door. **

** "See you later," Jasper joined in. I waved at them with another answering smile. **

** "Esme says 'good-bye' too," Dad said to me. She must have heard the car engine's roar and us talking as well. Carlisle must have left to work, I assumed.**

** "Thanks," I said to Dad as I stirred and faced him. By that time, Rosalie was steering the car away and we were on our way to school.**


	2. First Day

Here is the next chapter, please review. I want to know your thoughts about this.  
-

**_First Day _**

**When we got there, I still felt nothing- accept for the burning feeling in my throat, which wasn't a surprise for me even though I just had a small hunt yesterday in preparation. The smell of the mortals around me filled my lungs and kept me from breathing normally. The good thing was that it didn't take that much effort from me to ignore it. **

** A moment later, Dad opened his door and gave me a quick, tight hug and then whispered something in my ear. "Please try not to kill anyone," he said in his soft, velvety voice.**

** "I'll do my best," I said back with the same level of sarcasm.**

** "Are you ready," Mom asked. She was the one who was going to check on my courses and make sure everything is how it should be in the guidance office.**

** "Yeah," I sighed with an intentionally hopeful smile.**

** "I can't believe it. Forks High School hasn't changed much since I had last been here," she seemed so excited that it didn't make sense to me at first.**

** "It had only been six years," I tried not to make my voice flat from all the incomprehensible suspense everyone and especially Mom were putting into this event. So I was a half-human, half-vampire teenager going to high school and being around so much more people than she had ever been with for the first time in her unpredictable life, what was the big deal? I couldn't see it.**

** It didn't take me long to realize that I was wrong. As soon as Mom left and as I headed into the halls to find my locker, everything changed. It turned out that I was only numb the whole time this morning about this because I was hiding my deep anxiety that came out now. Everyone was staring at me as if they saw a geyser blowing up in the middle of the school. Many of them had their mouths open as big as it would go and almost every single one of them froze in place and dropped whatever they were holding in their hands. The only sound in the hallway was my light steps with my boots. I was in a rushing hurry to get to my locker and end this queer moment. I couldn't run or turn my head to face them. I only walked slowly and looked straight ahead - doing my best to ignore them.** **I kept encouraging myself over and over again to keep walking those few steps.**

** When I finally found my locker, everything seemed to be back to normal, well, moving at least - since everyone seemed to be talking about me. Then I opened my locker using the code on the piece of paper I was given and straightened things out inside it. But as I closed the locker, I found a guy leaning against the locker on my left. He had dark brown hair, gray eyes and a fairly light skin color. His clothes identified him as a football player. **

** "Hey there, you must be new here. I'm Kevin Jeffrey and you are….?" He was apparently trying to flirt with me. **

** Then I deliberately and politely answered: "I'm Renesemee, but you can call me Nessie if want," after all he was courageous enough to come up to me. "And I'm not new here actually. It's just my first year in High School."**

** "I'm a freshman too. I just get used to the places surrounding me easier. Nice name by the way. But wait a sec, aren't you Renesemee Cullen, Dr. Cullen's and Chief Swan's********granddaughter?" I wasn't exactly sure if that was what interested him in me.**

** "Yes." I answered coherently.**

** "Cool. What classes do you have?" His curiosity was obviously growing.**

** "I have Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Math, Health, English, French, and Tech." **

** "Wow, we have four of our classes together." The bell rang right after he said that.**

** "That's the bell. I have Math right now." I tried to sound as fervent as possible, "Nice to meet you, Kevin."**

** "Well, I'm off to Geography. Tell me if you need any help at anything." His offer was comforting and nice of him but it would probably be easier for me if I avoided as much human contact as possible.**

** I had English as my second class. Kevin had the same class with me. Although he sat next to his friends, he kept looking at me almost every two minutes. I also heard some murmurs about me from them. I didn't really give a lot of attention to them though.**

** In Chemistry, Kevin sat right next to me. He was really nice to me but sometimes he had no idea what to do or what the teacher was talking about so I had to explain those things to him. I didn't know if he was doing that to get my attention or if he really needed my help but being nice to him was the right thing to do so I just went along with it.**

** Physics was also another class I shared with Kevin. He did the same things he did in Chemistry but this time he asked me some personal questions.**

** "You seem so good at this, the academic stuff I mean. It's like you've been over them a hundred times," he said with an impressed tone. **

** "Well, I don't mean to brag or anything but I used to read a lot of Science books in my free time," It was true. Since I almost had every day free, I spent my time mostly in reading and asking Carlisle – Dad too when he wasn't busy – about medical subjects. They were willing enough to give me what I needed but sometimes I felt that they thought it was unusual for someone like me to have interest in such things. But after all what is it that's usual about me?**

** "What else do you do on your free time?" he asked curiously. **

** "I sometimes go shopping with my aunts and hangout with my family." Emmett mostly. I never got tired of him entertaining me. Even though it always freaked Dad out, we even sometimes did risky things behind his back and tried to hide it by not thinking about it. It did work. 98% of the time that is.**

** "And do they mind?" there was a peculiar tone to his voice this time.**

** "No, why would they?" I asked perplexingly. **

** "It's just that it's pretty uncommon for a family like yours to live together and all. Don't they have their own life or their little family?" there was an edge to his words that I didn't like.**

** "They do have their own places to live in. We just like to visit ourselves for a long while from time to time since we each live very far away from each other." I explained briefly, trying to prevent any reason that called for suspicion. I kept pushing away Kevin's questions for the rest of the class until I had to go to French. **

** After French and Biology, lunch period came up. As I was taking a seat on an empty table in the cafeteria, I heard a few boys chattering about me from a distance.**

** "Dude, did you see that Cullen girl this morning. She totally rocked the hall with her entrance," one guy said.**

** "Yeah, I don't mean to underestimate her but that chick is hot!" I blushed at his comment about me. Sure enough everyone was staring at me between classes but I was far too distracted by Kevin stalking me to notice them.**

** "Too bad Kevin is wrapping her under his arms," another boy stated. Just then Kevin came up to me and asked me to go sit with him and his friends but I politely refused.**

** "Come on, the guys and I would really like it if you sat with us," as much as I knew I probably shouldn't do it, I thought that maybe he was going to consider me playing hard-to-get if I rejected his offer again so I made an exception this time.**

** Sitting at Kevin's table wasn't as bad as I thought, if you took away the strong smell of their blood that only seemed to increase my shyness towards them that is. I kept my cover story simple and believable and in return I got to know their ****_real_**** life stories. Dallie and Camron were a couple along with Shean and Megan. Brandon and Kingsley were twins. **

** "I heard about your walk through the hall when you first entered the school. A lot of people said it was quite something," Magan informed me as she flipped her long chestnut hair across her shoulder.**

** "Well, I don't think it was a huge deal. I was just walking to my locker," I said sheepishly, hoping I didn't sound too arrogant…. or naïve. Then when it got silent I felt Kevin stiffen next to me, trying to raise his arm over me. At the right moment, I stood up instantly, "Would you excuse me for a second?" I asked them calmly.**

** "Where are you going?" Kevin asked with concern showing on his face while he tried to get a hold of my hand. I instinctively pulled it away from his grip - deeply wishing he didn't get a peak of my little gift - and motioned it towards the girls' washroom, "To the ladies' room," came my reply.**

** "Oh, okay then," he flushed apologetically.**

** When I entered the washroom I slowly walked over to the big mirror wall above the sinks and started splattering my face with water to push down the uneasiness I felt inside me. ****_Too much for the first day of school_****, I muttered inwardly. I wondered if only I could speed up time and end the day now and get back to my mother's ceasing side.**

** The rest of the day was dragging along almost like the beginning of it except for the fact that Kevin was staring at me from the front of the class for most of the Health period. Pretty much everyone in the room laughed at him when he got startled by the teacher yelling his name for the third time. I didn't make an attempt about it and just focused on doing my paper work.**

** Thankfully after that class was done, it was time to go home. I quickly gathered all the things I needed for tonight including my homework and headed towards the school gate. After what seemed like twenty minutes of waiting in the parking lot for someone to pick me up, Kevin came up to me again and offered me a ride in his brother's car. "Are you sure?" he asked me after I kindly pushed his offer away.**

** "I'm positive. Thanks still," he nodded after giving me one more glance and took off. Then as if she was waiting for him to go, Alice came to pick me up with her car.**

** "Sorry I'm late," she said with an apologetic smile shining across her face.**

** "It's fine. Don't worry about it," I smirked keenly as I got in the passenger seat and closed the door behind me.**

** "So how was school today?" she asked with slight enthusiasm which meant she is really excited considering how ecstatic she gots over such things.**

** "I'm pretty sure you know at least half of what happened today," knowing her gift she probably did although she still couldn't see me through it.**

** "True, but I still want you to show me it. In details please," Now she was even more excited.**

** "Alright, but after I show Mom first," I told her.**

** "Right, because Bella is always your favorite person," she said with heavy sarcasm.**

** "She's my mother," I was a little a bit annoyed by the way she talked about her. A little bit.**

** "Okay, I'll give you that one," she retreated and held her palm in my direction. "But I still don't know how Edward feels about that," she whispered softly. I turned my head towards her slowly and gave her an indignant look in return. How could she dare compare my love between my parents?**

** "What?" she asked as if she said nothing at all. I just shook my head at her playfully and rested against my seat for the rest of the ride.**

** Later, we finally made it to the big house. I didn't even wait until we parked in the garage I just jumped out of the car in the driveway and ran through the front door of the big house. True, I am not a child anymore but I have never been away from my family that long in my life. "Thanks for the ride," I told Alice as I headed for the door. I could hear her giggle behind me as I jolted into the living room.**

** "I'm home" I yelled happily.**

** "Welcome home sweetie," Esme cheered for me. "How did it go?"**

** "Eh, well I guess," I said uninterestingly and shrugged. Everyone then gave me a quick hug and let me be. Mom by then was sitting on one of the love seats and patted the space beside her for me to sit next to her. **

** "I want you to tell me all about it. Or do want to ****_show_**** me instead?" So I showed her every single event in full detail that happened. She was really amused by the way it went. I didn't feel the same at all.**

** "It still felt overwhelming for you, didn't it Nessie?" Dad asked smugly.**

** "Oh, come on, I knew you knew everything that was going on today. No doubt you even heard everyone's thoughts at school either, right Daddy?" I didn't want to think about it before because I knew he'd then skillfully get himself out of it. But now that I'm home it was time for me to unmask what was hidden.**

** "How did you know?" he asked with a mix of surprise, interest and somewhat guilt.**

** "Please, I'm your daughter," I said with his same smug way. "And I really hope you didn't tell Mom about all this."**

** "Trust me honey, he didn't," Mom answered my statement/question.**

** "But you should have seen the looks on his face whenever he heard a boy think about you, especially that Kevin guy," Jasper stated.**

** "And I thought ****_I_**** was the one all the boys hovered over," Rosalie said enviously.**

** "Will you look at that? It seems like you weren't the only one spying on me today," I scowled at Dad with one hand swiftly on my hip.**

** "I may have slipped a thing or two," Dad said through a pouty smile.**

** "It looks like that Kevin dude has got himself a handful. But he sure knows how to pick though," Emmett winked at me. I then gave him a small but strong mock punch in the arm in order for him to feel it. It was probably going to give me a bruise but it was still worth it, and it would probably heal in a minute.**

** "Cut it out or else you're gonna end up being a couch potato next Saturday," I scolded him jokingly. Our plan was to go out and sling shoot a few rock hills and see who knocks the most down. It sounded silly but it was better than doing nothing and I missed doing outside activities other than hunting. **

** "I still say you should avoid Kevin as much as possible Nessie," Dad brought the subject back on. "From what I learned from his thoughts it seems like he looks at you as a set target, which you know what it can lead to." **

** "If I do so would you promise me that you would never spy on me again?" I knew he was serious but I still wanted a part in the deal.**

** "Alright then, we have a deal," he said in a business-like tone. "I promise I would never spy on you again," he swore with his palm over his heart. I peaked behind him just to make sure he isn't putting up any tricks for me and sure enough his fingers were crossed behind his back.**

** "Dad!" I moaned.**

** "Just kidding, Nessie," he chuckled.**

** After a while of talking, teasing and joking around, I decided it was time for me to go do my homework and go to bed so I left everyone else at the big house and headed for the cottage. When homework was done, I didn't go to sleep but I stretched on my bed and thought about how I would avoid Kevin from now on. The boy never seemed to leave my side unless it was necessary and if I started to get away from his attention he would certainly think that something is wrong. Maybe I didn't have to run away from him. Maybe I just had to ignore him. Not all at once though. I would take it just one step at a time. It felt reasonable to me so I went along with it hoping that it would work and he would just give up trying to get me interested in him.**


	3. Family Fun

That is the third chapter for you. Whether you like it or not, please review. I am not against criticism.

_**Family Fun**_

** Miraculously, I had survived the first week of high school and it was now the first day of the weekend. I had never noticed the concept or the importance of the weekend, why everyone was so excited about it. But now that I go to school, I was grateful to no end for having it.**

** I woke up in my bed at the cottage, washed my face, changed from my strapless shirt and light sweatpants - my favorite night clothes – and put on a short sleeved blouse, dark washed, slightly baggy jeans and hiking sneakers, and went to the big house where everyone was. Today was the day I would hangout with Emmet.**

** "Ready to go, Nessie?" he asked me gleefully.**

** "Sure, let's go," I replied.**

** We ran through the forest in an incredible speed that the trees around us were like water pouring sideways next to us. Unexpectedly, we stopped at the clearing my family played baseball at.**

** "Where are the rock hills?"**

** "I had to lie so that Edward wouldn't catch what I was really planning for us," he said with a wicked smile.**

** "And what exactly is that?" I was suspicious, interested, and worried at the same time. Emmet could sometimes do things that would bring the quivers upon me.**

** "Bring it over, Jazz," he called out to the distance. Jasper? What was he doing here?**

** A second later, Jasper came out of nowhere at the same time Emmet caught a football in his large arm.**

** "Football!" I should have been petrified that I was going to play football with my huge vampire uncles but my competitive nature took over, that and I trusted my uncles.**

** "Don't worry we wont tackle you, we just want to see how you are going to be at it." Jasper let me know and then explained the rules to me. This was going to be one of the top ten risky things my uncles made me do and I didn't mind it at all.**

** I was overly exuberant but I didn't show it very much. I found out from previous experiences that physical activities are done better when you keep all of your enthusiasm inside and then release it at the time you are doing them.**

** For the beginning of the game, I was the one that had the ball and they were going to try and tackle me – hold me by my shoulders. They gave me three seconds until they were going to chase me. In about two seconds, I had a plan. I quickly sprang in between them before they went after me. Jasper was about to grab me from behind but I instantly leaned down and somersaulted with the ball in my arms by his right. I then got up and ran behind him to the left, where Emmet was. Vampires were easily distracted, especially him. So I kept running around him like a tornado, he tried to get a hold of me several times but he would miss. I believe it was mostly because of my speed, dad was the fastest vampire I know and since I got it from him I was faster than some vampires, him excluded, I didn't like to brag about it out loud though. When I was younger, I was a little slower than all vampires, but I got faster over time. **

** Jasper's scent was getting closer and at the right moment, I got away from them and watched from behind me as they collapsed into each other with a sonic boom. I laughed inside my mind at that and took the moment to sprint towards the base we marked as the touch down goal. I was a centimeter behind the line when two pair of strong hands sat on my shoulders. I turned around and found Jasper smiling in victory behind me while I hung my head in disappointment. I was so close to winning but I didn't argue on it. I was competitive but I always encouraged myself to be a good sport.**

** "Way to go, Nessie. You almost defeated two vampires while you're only half. I'm impressed," his humble smile turned to a proud one, of me.**

** "I gotta admit, I was going to cry if you got a touch down," I laughed at his exclamation.**

** "Vampires can't cry, Emmet," I told him through my laughs.**

** "I know but I would have at least tried," he told me shyly. I loved that Emmet even more than his natural self.**

** We tried it again with Jasper. There wasn't a rule against us tackling him so Emmet jumped at him and started wrestling him on the ground. It took me a great effort to take him off of Jasper and I had to threat them that I would tell Dad about the football game when they didn't stop.**

** Emmet was about to run with the ball in his turn when Jasper told us to stop the game.**

** "Everyone hide, a human is coming," he whispered quickly. Each one of us leaped in a fraction of a second on the nearest tree we could find. Someone came out in the clearing a few seconds later.**

** "I could have sworn there was someone here," said a blonde girl that I recognized from school.**

** "Come on, Brenda, there isn't anything here. Maybe you are starting to imagine things. Let's just go home," another girl tried to assure her.**

** "No, I've been hearing weird things for a long time but I ignored it until I heard something blowing up. You heard it too. I think I also heard that Cullen girl's stupid girly voice, too," she said bitterly. I just rolled my eyes at her while Emmet tried not to laugh.**

** "You're just jealous of her because she is one of the girls Kyle liked right after you broke up with him," the other explained. Great, human drama, just what I needed to put a damper on my day. Emmet gave up and let out a chuckle full of snorts. Jasper gave him a look and then he stopped right away.**

** The hiking girls left after they mumbled and blabbered to each other like fighting chicken. If they haven't had left at that moment I would have lost control of myself and attacked them, but I knew better than that.**

** We made sure they weren't coming back before we went down from our trees.**

** "That was a close one," I sighed.**

** "Can we get back to my turn now," Emmet said euphorically as if nothing happened – that was another character I liked about my uncle.**

** This game, Emmet tried to cheat in minor rules and got a touch down. Jasper yelled at him and they started arguing with each other for half an hour. I kept shaking my head and watched them the whole time. Immortal or not, boys will be boys.**

** "Guys, I'm gonna go for a hunt and during that time, you two should go clean yourselves up just in case dad gets suspicious," I suggested.**

** "We don't need to; we get ourselves dirty almost every time we go outside. We'll go hunting with you though," Jasper told me.**

** We went back home after our hunt and passed by the living room in the big house. Dad was looking at us through shrewd eyes but Mom calmed him down after a while. I planned to thank her and show her what happened later today. I was bored and a little tired to do anything except watching TV with Rosalie. She was watching a soap opera called "The Rich and Beauties" and just by the name of it I knew I'd never like it. It was at least better than "Zombie's dummies", a show that was supposedly funny that Emmet watched all the time. I actually had a nightmare once because of that show.**

** Thankfully, the TV series was done after an hour and I got my self an apple and started cutting it in a bowl. I was about to start cutting the first slice when Dad decided to uncover the mystery.**

** "Hey Jasper, isn't a football match playing on TV today?" he raised one eyebrow at him in his usual manipulative way. Jasper shrugged and continued talking to Alice about financial businesses, while I continued to cut my apple but before I could even put the knife in it, Dad's breathing grew slower and heavier and he looked at Emmet as if he was about to kill him. I ran my vision towards Emmet whose eyes were on the ground in shame. I was annoyed, not with Emmett himself but with what Dad would do to him.**

** "Why, Emmet? Why?" Dad exclaimed, I bit my lip hardly to try not to laugh at the way he said it.**

** "You think this is funny?" Dad looked at me sharply.**

** "Yes," I said without fear, being frightened of him would only prove I did something wrong. "How is my playing football a reason to make you act like it's the end of the world? The rules were the safest they could be and what we played barely even counted as football. They didn't tackle me and I didn't try to tackle any of them. All what did was basically running which is a really good exercise. Now, of course I could run without having to play football but sometimes running in different activities can flex the brain and create a new encouragement that can influence your speed…." I kept babbling diplomatically which was the only way to calm down Dad in times like this. He surely yelled unintelligible things to my uncles - Emmett specifically - and sent me to the cottage as a punishment but it was definitely better than him doing something that he would have regretted later.**

** I didn't mind him grounding me at all. I went to my room in the cottage expressionlessly, and without emotions, and thoughtlessly and read a history book silently until I felt like going to bed. At about midnight, I felt a cool hand patting my head softly and knew it was Dad's. I guess it was a father-daughter kind of connection but I could always identified my Dad's touch.**

** The following morning, however I found my uncles acting in their normal selves and I was free to go wherever I wanted so my aunts this time took me on one of their shopping sprees. My closet was full of clothes and I didn't feel like I wanted to buy anything for myself but it was fun to watch my aunts dress up and ask for my opinion on their outfits.**

** Rosalie drove Alice and me with her red BMW M6 convertible on our way to Seattle. I sat in the front with Rosalie while Alice had the whole back seat to herself. The radio was turned to its maximum volume and my aunts moved with the beat the music casted.**

** "A little birdie told me that someone was very jealous of our little princess," Rosalie said in the same way Megan talked to me.**

** "She would have been so if you were in my place too," I tried to get myself away from the spot light.**

** "Show me exactly what happened," Alice jumped at me from the back seat, causing me to flinch. I showed her the overly dramatic scene and she just giggled in her bell-like voice as she rested back against her seat. **

** The ride didn't take as long as it should have taken because of the speed Rosalie was driving with. She was a fast driver but nothing close to Dad. I loved fast cars and wished that maybe one day I could drive one of my own, if Dad would let me. He took me on a driving test a couple months ago and even though I didn't hit anything, the rate of speed I was driving the car with was so indiscreet it would have caused him a heart attack if his heart did beat. He was so protective of me and by the look on his face I knew there was a good chance I would never get close to driving a car again.**

** After we reached the border of Seattle, we parked at the nearest mall and searched through the many stores it held. We finally stopped by a store that interested us the most. Both of my aunts ran through the women's section like bulldozers and went to the dressing rooms to try their clothes on. I only looked through some sneakers and hiking boots for Mom– she can get really active when it comes to hunting and racing with dad through the forest. Now I knew where I got my competitive nature from.**

** "How do I look?" asked Alice in anticipation. She came out wearing a bright yellow sun dress that reached just above her knees. It had a tear shaped neckline that was made by two straps connected together at the back of her neck. It suited her perfectly, reflecting her personality even better than if it was described in books.**

** "You look spectacular," I answered. I went over her and spun her around in a circle. "This is definitely a must-buy."**

** Moments later, Rosalie showed us an outfit that stunned Alice and me. She was in a pair of very tight black leather pants that was rectangular shaped and reached the end of her tall legs and had a small cut at the side of each leg. As for her top, she had on a light cotton red T-shirt that had a thin V-cut reaching eight centimeters past her neck. On top of the shirt, she was wearing an ash-brown short, hip length, long sleeved leather jacket which had a long collar at the back of her neck. She looked fiercely marvelous.**

** "So…" she brought us back from our shock.**

** "Piece of advice; don't wear that with a lot of boys around, and absolutely without Emmet around them," No one wanted to imagine what Emmet would do to these humans. I cringed inwardly at the image.**

** Rosalie gave a shrilling smirk and then my aunts went back into their dressing rooms to change into other clothes. When they were completely done, both of them were glancing at me thoughtfully.**

** "I told you before we came that I wasn't going to buy any more clothes. I already have enough to last me for a whole year," I reminded them.**

** "Oh, don't be so hard-willed, Nessie. You ****_must_**** buy something today,"Alice insisted.**

** "Fine just one thing," I could have kept the disagreement going but I wanted to get this shopping trip over with.**

** I went to the accessories section and got myself a fake black ruby bracelet and took the shoes I bought for Mom along with it to the counter and paid for them. Alice and Rosalie pursed their lips at me but went back to searching for good clothes. I just shrugged and smiled, that was enough to let them retaliate.**

** At home, I gave Mom her stuff and told her all about our little journey.**

** "I'm glad you had fun, sweetie but you didn't need to buy me those shoes though," she teased.**

** "Trust me; I wouldn't have bought them for you if I didn't know you'd need them. All your other shoes are practically burned. Seriously, Mom, what do you really do with them to get them in that condition? No one else has that issue except you," she knew I wasn't being mean to her or anything. We were almost twins; we could talk to each other about anything and do what the other asks although that didn't happen very much. My mother and I were independent women who always liked to do everything by ourselves.**

** "Well, I'm not sure you are going to listen to the whole explaination…"I waved my hands in the air at her. I knew that the topic would take too long just by listening to the first sentence. Mom can only talk too much to me but sometimes it took too long for her to finish her speech.**

** "I don't want to know," I interrupted her. She merely shook her head at me and held me closer to her side.**

** At about mid-afternoon, Jasper asked me to go for a walk with him in the forest. These were the times when we would talk about all the psychological and critical talks. Dad would come with us from time to time too, but he occasionally liked to stay with mom.**

** "So, how is the human world going?" he asked me with a lavish smile.**

** I let out a big breath.**

** "Overwhelming, not very tactful, and if you were in my place you'd think it's a little confusing," I went on in details while he listened without saying a word. "People talk about personal relationships and others' businesses as if they were their own, they play on each others' feelings, many of them aren't committed to their work and get tired of things quickly, and that includes other people. And what's always annoying is that they talk about silly things in endless conversations and then they ask each other what brought them to the subject they ended their talk with from the subject they started their chat with. I mean, what's the point of that?" I scrunched my face at the idea. Jasper stopped walking and I turned around the curve of the brush while I continued my inquiries. **

** "But what really fascinates me about them is that they are very adaptable to their surroundings or changes of life. They are exuberant and ambitious. They are almost always after the thing they want the most and are determined to get it although some of those drive them to do some crazy things. Fortunately, they learn their lessons. I don't really know how much they value their limited life-time but I feel like there should be more of brilliant people like Thomas Edison, Alexander Graham Bell, or Christopher Columbus and there possibly are people of such capacities but they just might be evading being known to the world because they are not strong enough to fight their competitors," I stated matter-of-factly. I then turned around to see Jasper who was staring at me with amiable eyes. He stayed like that for a while before he spoke.**

** "You never fail to astound me, Renesmee. You are my favorite niece for sure," I let out a downy laugh.**

** "I'm your only niece and you're my favorite uncle too," I was kidding.**

** "Really?" he asked with a lively smile.**

** "No, I love you and Emmet the same much as each other but not the same way," I explained.**

** "It's not a wonder Edward calms down when ****_you_**** talk to him, at first I thought it was because you are his daughter but apparently that is not the case," he muttered under his breath, not knowing that I could still hear him. All of the people in my family except for Mom, Dad, and Carlisle don't really know the limitations of my hearing. I was able to hear them just fine except when they hiss their words or say them far away from me.**

** "Do you wanna go home or do you want to stay here for some more time?" Jasper raised his line of vision to me.**

** "I'll wait. I like our talks, besides, I always loved it when I get to see the sun set through the forest terrain."**

** I was about to start another conversation when his nose started to twitch and he got a little tense. I had a weaker sense of smell so I couldn't pick up what he smelled exactly. All I could smell were the fresh scents of pine and the blood in the birds resting in the trees above our heads.**

** "It was just a nasty scent. It went away," he answered my worry.**

** "This is a forest, Jasper. All kinds of cheesy scents lay here. I'm surprised you haven't got used to it yet." I joked around to erase the eeriness in the air. But I had a feeling that whatever Jasper noticed, it was something we should be aware of.**

** We made some small and polite chit-chat and then we headed back home by the time dusk casted upon the cloudy sky. Neither of us thought about the tiny incident that happened and I was ready to go to bed after a while. I lied down under my thin covers and welcomed sleep in order for me to be ready for what was going to happen tomorrow. It was going to be Monday; the first school day of the week. I buried my head under my pillows and thought about how much I now hated that day. **


End file.
